


Jiwoo's Internship

by Gayseul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, Romance, keeping it up with those "unpopular" pairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayseul/pseuds/Gayseul
Summary: Jiwoo had to do an internship for her college course in order to graduate. She didn't expect to meet someone there that would make this experience one to remember.





	Jiwoo's Internship

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with that "unpopular" pair, no regrets though!

Jiwoo sometimes wondered why she was doing this internship at a huge company; the people here are nice but really weird. The security guard seems to flirt with most of the women that enter the building. The CEO’s secretary also seems really giddy whenever she leaves the office, but she doesn’t question it. 

The CEO herself is really nice, but when her wife shows up “it’s best to stay at least 30 feet away from her office”, she never understood why but it’s probably for a good reason.

There are two reasons why she’s still doing this internship at the company, one thing is the great pay even if she’s just an intern, the other being the girl that works on the 3rd floor for marketing. Her name is Haseul, or as Jiwoo would say “the very cute girl on the 3rd floor that makes my heart go like crazy whenever she smiles”.

They first met when Jiwoo went around the building to introduce herself to everyone. When she first approached Haseul it seemed like she pissed her off by interrupting her work, countlessly apologizing for doing so till Haseul told her it’s okay, the smile Haseul had on her face when Jiwoo looked up didn’t help her already nervous self.

“No, it’s okay, you didn’t bother me or anything. Anyways, I’m Haseul. It’s nice to meet you, Jiwoo.” She said as she was reaching out her hand to shake Jiwoo’s trembling one. “Are you okay? You seem to be nervous...” Haseul stated with a hint of concern at Jiwoo, though she didn’t even notice that Haseul was asking her since she was still dazed by the image of Haseul smiling.

“Uh, y-yeah I’m fine, I’ll let you get back to work so I’ll see you around!” and on that note, Jiwoo ran off to the nearest secluded place to collect her thoughts. Her face still bright red just from that conversation they just had, in the end, it took an hour for her to calm down and to return to the work she had to do. When her coworker Yerim asked where she was, Jiwoo kept quiet and resumed her work.

It took a little bit of work, but now Jiwoo can talk to Haseul without turning into a gay red mess in front of her. Sometimes Jiwoo still gets dazed by Haseul, the smallest things can get her speechless, like her taking off the black blazer she was wearing and putting her hair in a ponytail because it was hot at the office. Those things are usually a blessing and a curse for the poor girl, her weak inner gay isn’t able to handle the sight in front of her. This was also the day she found out that she has this big crush on Haseul. Some say you can still hear Yerim groan at the fact that it took Jiwoo this long to find out.

It always kinda stuck to these interactions for the duration of Jiwoo’s internship. On the last day there she got some gifts from her coworkers there who eventually became her friends.

Sooyoung got her a plush with a card that contained a message of “Nice working with you, I will miss you.” And nothing else besides that in it. Yerim just gave her a big hug and cried for a little bit, she’ll miss Jiwoo as one of the only other sane people in this facility. Hyunjin on the other hand, gave her a card with her number, on the card it said to call her if someone taller than her is picking on her or when she needs someone to take care of her, before Hyunjin could walk away she was tackled into a hug by Jiwoo who gave her a soft thank you before letting her go. Kahei and Jinsoul basically gave her the same gift as Hyunjin, but she was only allowed to call Kahei if she was dying or something because she is probably with something if she tries to call her.

Jiwoo hasn’t seen Haseul at all today, when she went over to Haseul’s desk it was empty. The other employees told her that she called in sick today and that she wouldn’t be back for the remainder of the week. Feeling defeated, she went to her desk one last time to pick up her things and go back home. As soon as she stepped out of the building she looked back, reminiscing the memories she made there and all the people that she’s met.

Making her way downtown, walking at a steady pace, she was met with rain on the way home. Luckily there’s a store nearby to take shelter at before it gets any worse. Jiwoo thought she would just stay there for a few minutes and be on her way again, that was before she saw Haseul standing in the same store with her. Was she going to surprise Haseul by going up to her and ask why she called in sick today? No that wouldn’t be nice of her. Was she going to walk up to Haseul and make small talk? No, her small nervous self won’t be able to handle that any longer.

Instead, Haseul decided to walk up to her instead since she noticed Jiwoo entering the shop. “Hey! What are you doing here?” Jiwoo could only turn around and point outside, the rain still pouring down harshly. “Ah, you didn’t bring an umbrella with you today? I thought I warned you yesterday for that.” Haseul did warn her, but Jiwoo wasn’t paying attention as per usual.

“I don’t know how long this rain will last, so do you want to go to my place till it dies down? I live 5 minutes away, so we won’t be out for long if we go now.” The offer kind of shocked Jiwoo, but it was one she couldn’t afford to decline since it might be the last time she would be able to see Haseul. “Y-Yeah, I’ll go with you.”

5 minutes later and still somewhat dry, they entered Haseul’s apartment. Haseul told Jiwoo to put her stuff down on the ground and make herself comfortable while she gets them something warm to do drink. Jiwoo went to look around the living room, it was cozy but simple. Some pictures with people from the office here and there to make it a bit livelier in the room. It was just like Haseul, simple and comfortable.

Haseul walked back into the living room, handing Jiwoo the tea she made and both sat down on the couch. “How was your last day going for you at the office?” Haseul asked but she could see that Jiwoo was wearing a sad smile as she was talking. “It was nice, I sadly had to say goodbye to everyone but overall it was nice. But why weren’t you there today? You don’t look sick to me.”

Now Haseul was the one to wear a sad smile. “Yeah... I’m not sick. Seeing you leave today for the last time would’ve made me upset. So I decided to call in sick before you’d be able to see me cry…” Jiwoo wasn’t sure if she should just hug the woman or to tell her that would do the same thing. In the end, she opted for the hug after she set her mug aside. “I’d cry too if I left the office after I said goodbye to you.”


End file.
